Awake and Alive
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: There's always the mistake we regret later. Always the one thing that brings us down. Some just come sooner than others.
1. Chapter 1

Never in the shadows of his worst nightmare would have pieced together this. He wanted so badly to believe it was nothing but a bad dream yet he could not allow him the luxury of such a childish fantasy when there was still the possibility of escape. Claws dug under his armor, cutting valuable wires and sending energon dripping in bluish-green pools to the hard metal floor. He struggled, smaller claws screeching uselessly across diamon hard black armor panels. He cursed himself silently at being caught in plain sight on one of the most vicious Decepticon bases far from any possible help.

Claws ripped his chassis open, revealing his pulsing spark, and the Autobot growled, kicking the massive Decepticon hard in the chest. He may have been about to die but that didn't mean the Autobot had to take it lying down. He kick had thrown the massive Decepticon off balance but didn't give the Autobot enough time to break free. The brief distraction only resulted in torn arm cables and a muted cry of pain. That was when the unthinkable happened. Two sparks that never should have merged did.

For the Autobot it was a terrible blackness that washed over him along with a wave of hate and malicious enjoyment. It blazed through him, stunning a cry of fear from his vocal processor and overwhelming his processor's advanced ability to cope. For the Decepticon it was a flood of information flashing by too fast to process. Plans, schemes, faces; they all flashed by for just a fraction of a second, not long enough to be processed or memorized.

The gigantic Decepticon attempted to control the flow of information but the Autobot fought back with the crazy determination of the already dead. Even though the darkness and feelings associated with the Decepticon fought to pull him under the Autobot pulled them into himself until his processor simply crashed and he fell to the floor like a useless piece of scrap ready to be taken away and destroyed.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So I will freely admit here that this came to me as a very bizarre dream and all through the day I found myself thinking _There's a story here_. So here it is. Kudos to any of you who can correctly guess who the pair are. There's a hint on my profile if you read through the story list. I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

He came online in a dark cell the still bore the stains of another mech's agony. Energon wasn't difficult to find but that fact that he had found it still pooled at the base of a Decepticon brig cell wasn't a particularly encouraging thing for an Autobot. He realized now he should have allowed Mirage to come with him; the cloaking device would have been useful in staying free and whole, not to mention his sanity. A mech could easily get bored out of his processor in such a confined space. Of course considering who he was and what the designation of the particularly unforgettable mech that had brought him in the Autobot was assured that he probably wouldn't be alive long enough to go crazy. That fact wasn't exactly reassuring.

He tried to drag himself off the cold ground that pressed against him like being buried in a grave but eventually gave up the effort and fell painfully back onto the hard packed floor. There was no hope of escape in his current situation. No chance of escape in his position; without backup. No one but Mirage even knew he was here and Mirage had promised him an orn before sounding the alarm. An orn was a long time to wait for rescue and by then his fate could already be decided. He could be ended.

Not far enough away in a darkened chamber long past its prime that desperately needed to be repaired sat the mech that would determine the Autobot's fate. Decepticon rules were simple. Unless ordered the capture of an Autobot meant that the prisoner's fate was in the hands of the one that had captured him. That left this massive mech pacing in a much too small room, trying to arrange his thoughts.

This Decepticon's processor had never worked quite the same as others. The urge was there to be the dominate male, to be on the top forever and to smite down those who opposed his leadership. It had started small and was now blowing into an obsession that was virtually uncontrollable. Still the Decepticon refused to back down from his obsession; refused to be reformatted. It would change him irrevocably and he liked the way he was now.

A door hissed open and a winged shape, gray and sapphire blue, appeared silhouetted in the light from the outside world. "Yes Thundercracker?" the mech asked in a menacing growl. He hated to be interrupted when he was thinking, especially about something important.

"There's been a problem," the Seeker said, urgency forcing him to drop any formalities he might have normally taken up.

The massive Decepticon thought for a moment and then nodded. "I will come," he said coldly. "Lead on."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Once again not a very long chapter. Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ (you have one of the two right) for reviewing the last chapter! This is your last chance to guess because I think I'm going to be forced to put names into the next one. I own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream and his other trine mate, Skywarp, were waiting in the main hall of the Decepticon base lit by the dim glow of wires running across the ceiling. "What exactly is this problem?" the massive Decepticon growled, causing Thundercracker and Skywarp to flinch.

"The Autobots have come to retrieve their own _Lord _Megatron," the SIC sneered back at him. "You should have predicted this before you acted as you did."

"I am in charge here not you," Megatron snarled, knocking his SIC aside. "Prepare to defend this base and if you should fail to obey me one of your trine will pay."

Below them in his cell Jazz waited silently, listening to the pounding of heavy feet above him and the sound of Megatron's snarling. A klik later alarms blared, staining even the brig with bloody red light that spilled down the walls like a monstrous mass. The explosions racked the base with tremors and caused Jazz to moan in pain as his injuries broke open again. He was surprised that he even had any energon left to shed on this floor. Another blast rumbled beneath Jazz and there was a sharp bang followed by a creak as the now lockless door swung open toward him.

Jazz tried to push himself off the floor but the effort felt like he was trying to move a mountain. His breath came less and less until he collapsed back where he was. It was no use. He had no strength to move on. The saboteur waited for his determination to come back to him and then tried again. Once again the effort was wasted and he could come up with nothing to push him to try again.

A snarling voice reached him down the corridor and Starscream came into view. The Seeker glared at Jazz who met the demonic gaze with no fear. The Decepticon SIC could do nothing to him. "Slagging Megatron and his stupid plans," the Seeker groused as he yanked Jazz up easily. "Don't know what he wants from _you_," Starscream continued as he pulled Jazz from the cell and down the hall, deeper into the ground. "You're almost gone anyway."

"He wants ta know what Ah do," Jazz managed to drawl and the Seeker paused, tilting his head to one side.

"True enough," Starscream growled after a moment. "His slagging obsession will kill us all." There was no more talk as Starscream continued dragging the prisoner's prone frame through the damp nightmare tunnel that would come up miles away in another base. Megatron had been deadly serious when he had threatened the Seeker's trine. It was becoming a common threat to keep his increasingly rebellious SIC in control.

Jazz meanwhile was in danger of going into stasis. He was dangerously low on energy when Starscream threw him violently into another cell and slammed the door shut with a ringing clang that echoed through the tunnel like halls around the slowly offlining saboteur. Moments later a new set of footsteps descended into the darkness with him. The cell door swung open without a sound. A hand thrust a cube of energon into the saboteur's shaking hand and the mech waited patiently until Jazz had finished the cube. "Thank ya," Jazz said. "Brother."

The mech who was almost out the door froze. Then he turned, red optics focusing on Jazz. "I'd be careful how loudly you go throwing around that term else I'll be stuck in a cell next to you," the black mech replied warily. Then he was gone without another word, leaving Jazz alone in the nightmarish darkness.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ who reviewed the last chapter and I own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Jazz was pleased that he had managed to stay out of stasis as long as he did. The energon had helped and so had the absence of his captor. Starscream had shown up a couple more times, grumbling under his breath as he went, but that was all. Unfortunately his luck was not going to last. The sound of footsteps as well as the weight of them was made more menacing by the sound of someone being dragged across the floor behind the walking figure. It was Shockwave. The massive one eyed Decepticon was dragging another familiar figure behind him. Jazz's cell was thrown open long enough for the figure to be tossed in and then slammed shut quick enough to make the walls shake and groan. With as much rust as there was everywhere it was a minor miracle that the whole place didn't fall down.

"Megatron instructs me to inform you that this is what he does to those that don't give him what he wants," Shockwave rumbled. "I'd say it was what he does to those who betray him but it makes no difference to you right now." With that the massive 'Con was gone, leaving Jazz alone with pain, guilt, and a damaged mech.

The mech was not moving as Jazz dragged himself over the prone figure. And entire arm was missing and energon leaking from places where the armor had been torn free. Where the armor was not missing it was dented or crumpled beyond repair. The mech's chassis had been ripped open by brute force, revealing a weakly pulsing spark beneath. "Hang on 'Cade," Jazz said in his now rough voice.

The damaged mech chuckled hoarsely and optics flickered on dimly. "If someone would have told me that being your brother would be dangerous I would have laughed at them before this," Barricade said, breath rasping through his vents painfully.

"Just stay online," Jazz said.

"Easier said than done," Barricade replied weakly. "Megatron excels in two things; madness and torture. Other than that he's a flop." Jazz managed a weak chuckle as Barricade offlined his optics. "He plans to break you Jazz," the mech continued.

"He can try," Jazz replied, sounding braver than he felt. "No worries little brother."

"Which proves you don't know Megatron," Barricade replied, struggling to stay out of stasis.

"Recharge," Jazz ordered, sensing his younger sibling's exhaustion. "I'll wake you in a couple cycles." Barricade obeyed and the brig fell into an ominous silence, the only noise the energon dripping from the two brother's wounds.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Sorry for the long wait in between uploads! Thanks to _I am Blueberry_, _Starfire201_ (you'll see), and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

It was Barricade who realized they were being watched first. "Show yourself," the injured Decepticon ordered weakly and to Jazz's surprise a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Come to gloat Starscream?" Jazz asked, hiding his surprise. His injuries must have been more extensive than he had thought to allow him to miss the screechy Air Commander.

"Perhaps," Starscream sneered. "Megatron is coming to get what information he can from you when his schedule becomes lenient enough to allow it."

"So when do you end up giving us energon so we survive that long?" Barricade sneered back at his former comrade.

"You should know that you don't _'Cade_," the Decepticon SIC sneered back, using the nickname as a taunt. "The great and _mighty_ Megatron isn't worried about that."

"Then you'll have to get us some," Barricade retorted.

"And risk myself for _you_?" Starscream asked with a sour laugh. "I don't think so." Jazz watched the exchange with interest now, sensing that Barricade had an ace he had yet to play.

"Oh I think you will," Barricade replied in a dangerously polite tone that froze the Seeker instantly.

"And why would that be?" Starscream asked warily.

"Because if you don't when Knock Out comes down here to gloat he may learn a little secret of yours," Barricade replied with a smirk.

"You wouldn't," Starscream hissed, his whole being radiating horror. Jazz forced himself to sit up now, curious as to what was going on.

"Do you want to test that?" Barricade asked slyly.

"Not likely," the Seeker replied sourly. "I'll bring you your energon but on one condition."

"What's that?" Barricade asked. This time Jazz's younger brother was the wary sounding one.

"If I do this for you then you'll never mention the incident to anyone ever again," Starscream said.

"You'll bring the energon here before Megatron gets to us?" Barricade asked and the Seeker nodded. "Deal," the Decepticon police mimic said firmly. Starscream nodded again and vanished without another word.

"So what was that all about?" Jazz asked Barricade once the other Decepticon was gone.

"I just promised not to tell," Barricade said with a smirk and Jazz wacked his brother lightly on the helm. "I'll tell you later," Barricade relented, realizing his older brother wasn't about to let the subject go. "Would it suffice to say that it was sufficiently embarrassing?"

"For now," Jazz said. "Later I'll get the full story out of you." Then the two settled back to wait for both Starscream and Megatron to keep their promises. After all there wasn't much left to do.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So I finally got around to typing another chapter of this. Sorry for the delay! Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ [You can have your pixies back now ;)] and _Riptide2_ (glad you like it!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly Starscream did actually return with energon and looked edgy the entire time. Whatever Barricade was holding over the Seeker's head was obviously a very effective form of blackmail. Jazz was feeling better as he managed to sit up and activated a very small percentage of his self-repair systems. Barricade was at least no longer struggling to stay online but Jazz was still worried. His younger brother was dangerously close to offlining, closer than he had ever been. It was proof of how far gone Barricade was that their sibling bond was actually open enough for Jazz to feel his brother. "Ya gotta hang on for me," Jazz urged Barricade who glanced at him with pain glazed red optics.

"I'm trying," he said hoarsely, the pain he was feeling echoing in his voice. "But I'm not sure how long I'll last."

"Yer gonna make it," Jazz said firmly but he was having trouble convincing himself of that fact. Even the most optimistic mech would have to admit that Barricade was almost gone. There was no telling how much longer his brother would be able to hang on to life before he simply faded.

"Hey Jazz," Barricade said roughly. "If I don't make it I want you to do me a favor; get out of here alive."

"Don't talk like that," Jazz snapped, suddenly angry at this whole situation. "We're gonna make it together."

"Just promise me," Barricade snapped back, his voice sounding desperate and forcing Jazz to face the truth. His younger brother might not make it.

"Ah promise," Jazz said heavily and Barricade relaxed with a relieved sigh. "But you promise me something in return," Jazz continued and suddenly Barricade was watching him warily. If the situation hadn't been so dire Jazz would have laughed. Despite fighting on opposite sides for so long they had easily fallen into the role of Barricade trying to get Jazz to do something and then warily listening to a trade that he knew would somehow get him in trouble but being forced to agree to it anyway.

"What?" he asked.

"Hang on for as long as ya can and never give up," Jazz said firmly.

"I promise," Barricade said heavily and the moment hung between them. They sat for long minutes in complete silence until Barricade could take it no longer. "How did you end up captured anyway?" he asked his brother, glancing at Jazz's battered form.

"That's a story for another time," Jazz replied. "Rest. Ah'll take the first watch." Barricade was too tired to argue so he did as he was told, for now.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Sorry for the long break in between updates! My muse is being evil about this story! Thanks to _Riptide2_, _I am Blueberry_, and _DragonCrazed_ (Same here on the 'Cade and Prowl thing but for some reason in this story 'Cade and Jazz just clicked and i liked it) for reviewing the last chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hours passed as slow as paint drying and with each moment Jazz could feel Barricade slipping farther and farther away. Jazz was silently cursing Megatron, which was absolutely normal, for not making an appearance, which wasn't so normal. Usually when Megatron was absent it was a good thing for the saboteur and in this situation it was better that the Decepticon leader never showed up but Jazz needed someone to take his frustrations out on and Megatron made a good target despite what the Decepticon leader may have thought.

Barricade shifted slightly, trying to find a position that he was more comfortable in. "Ya really wanna know how Ah ended up in here?" Jazz asked in a desperate attempt to distract himself and his younger brother from the danger they were in.

"Obviously," Barricade replied, somehow still managing to be sarcastic through all the pain.

"Ah was on a mission for Prime," Jazz said, gathering his scattered thoughts and pulling them to the front of his processor.

"That goes without saying," Barricade drawled and Jazz smacked his younger sibling lightly on the helm.

"Shut up. Ah'm tryin' ta tell ya what happened," Jazz scolded lightly.

"Fine. I'll try to keep my mouth shut," Barricade relented. "Happy?"

"Very," Jazz drawled and Barricade managed a painful smirk. "As Ah said Ah was on an intel run for Prime. Unfortunately someone set meh up and passed on word ta Megatron that Ah would be in his base."

"So he sent Shockwave or Starscream to get you," Barricade finished sourly.

"Nah," Jazz said, feeling a chill. "He was waitin' for meh himself." Barricade went completely still, his expression frozen in horror.

"Please tell me you didn't just say what I think you said," his younger brother pleaded but Jazz could only shake his head. "I don't want to know anymore," Barricade said, looking sickened.

"Fine," Jazz said, extremely glad to be switching the subject. "Tell meh what yer holdin' over ole 'Screamer then."

"I don't know," Barricade replied, considering Jazz's request. He felt tugging on the other side of their sibling bond but ignored it studiously, considering.

"Ah told ya what ya wanted to know. Now it's yer turn ta spill," Jazz drawled and Barricade sighed, trying to hide a smile at his older brother's manipulations.

"You could have made a good Decepticon," he teased.

"Yer avoidin' the question," Jazz retorted, smirking.

"Nope," Barricade replied. "Just gathering my thoughts."

"Well Ah know ya only have half a processor but gather 'em faster," Jazz said with a wicked grin.

"Not if you keep being deliberately mean," Barricade said, somehow managing to fight through the pain to fold his arms over his ruined chassis.

"Fine," Jazz relented with a huff but they were both grinning. "Ah'll be nice. Now spill."

"Fine," Barricade replied. "I know who Starscream is spark bonded to."

"And that would be..." Jazz trailed off deliberately and raised an optic ridge at his younger brother.

"A secret for another time," Barricade replied with a slight smirk. "Besides I need rest." That was true. Their conversation had worn on him and just the effort of staying alert was becoming extremely draining.

"Fine. But yer tellin' meh sometime." Those were the last words Barricade heard before he slipped into recharge.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> So my muse decided to behave at least temporarily and I finished this chapter so I wouldn't keep leaving you hanging. I'm going to attempt to write the next chapter so that I can post again tomorrow :D. Thanks to _DragonCrazed_ (I swear mine takes vacations at the worst possible times!), _Riptide2_ (now you have a part of the story at least), and _I am Blueberry_ (I hope so too! My evil muse doesn't want to let me know how this ends) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing


	8. Chapter 8

Jazz came online at the sound of massive footsteps coming his direction. The silver saboteur forced himself to stand and walk to the edge of the cell, ignoring the throbbing pain that had long ago become a part of him. The mech he saw chilled him to the center of his spark. "Hello Shockwave," he drawled with forced confidence. "Ole Megatron finally get tired of yer one eyed stare and send ya ta the brig for some self-improvement help?"

"Megatron wants to see you," Shockwave replied, not looking at all amused by Jazz's cheap shot as he opened the cell door and dragged Jazz out. "Whether you ever return here is no concern of mine so I'd say a silent good-bye to your brother before you leave." Barricade growled sharply and somehow and smirk formed on Shockwave's faceplates. "I'd keep your temper to yourself youngling or our mighty leader might remember that you're here," the massive 'Con sneered.

"Let him come. I'll destroy him," Barricade snarled, red optics glaring with hatred. "I didn't become a Decepticon because I was a coward, unlike Starscream and yourself."

Shockwave growled then and dropped Jazz, throwing the cell door open and stalking over to his younger brother in two long strides, snatching Barricade up by the throat. The black and white ex-'Con was too weak and battered to fight back as Shockwave snarled something in Barricade's face, too low for Jazz to hear. Then he dropped Barricade to the floor and stalked back out, slamming the cell door shut behind him.

"Get up," Shockwave growled at Jazz and the Autobot saboteur complied, shooting a concerned glance at his younger brother sprawled helplessly on the floor. Barricade shot him a sardonic smirk probably meant to reassure his older brother. With the state that Barricade was in Jazz wasn't the least bit reassure as Shockwave dragged him away.

The saboteur took careful note of each corridor that Shockwave took him through, measuring the chances of escape and finding them minimal. That was when he was dragged into a dark room, probably Megatron's so called throne room. The walls were black as pitch and shimmered with a small hint of reflectiveness. Glowing blood red stones were set in the floor, giving the room an eerie glow. The grate in the floor did nothing to rid Jazz of his dread as he glanced squarely in the crazed red optics of the Decepticon leader.

"Everything went smoothly?" Megatron asked the one eyed Decepticon, completely ignoring the silver saboteur who was currently glaring at him.

"For the most part. Barricade is most uncooperative though," Shockwave said coldly, making good on his threat to Jazz's younger brother.

"Thank you for your service," the Decepticon leader said. "I'll deal with the troublemaking youngling later. Now for you."

Following Shockwave out of the throne room soundlessly and without being seen another mech shivered, glad of his cloaking device. It seemed he would have to find Barricade to get to the bottom of this mystery and free Jazz from Megatron's clutches.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _Starfire201_ (I plan on revealing that eventually), _I am Blueberry_ (Megatron and Starscream...Yikes! The implications of that are kind of terrifying aren't they?), and _DragonCrazed_ (Thanks for your advice and I'll work on making the chapters longer!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing


	9. Chapter 9

Barricade forced himself to sit up when he heard the barest whisper of a footstep coming down the hall. He forced his optics to search for any sign of anything living but found nothing. With a pained sigh he leaned slowly against the wall and was about to offline his optics when a mech simply appeared out of nowhere. He jerked upright and then instantly regretted it as it opened some of his wounds that had begun to repair themselves. "Jazz is already with Megatron," he managed in a hoarse whisper as he leaned back against the wall, wincing at every shift of his frame. "And if you haven't noticed I'm not in any condition to help you."

"I have a few questions for you," Mirage replied, not at all amused with Barricade's gallows humor. "What are you doing in here in that condition?"

"I'm in here because I was helping family," Barricade replied, offlining his optics for a moment as he fought for control of the pain.

"Jazz isn't your family," Mirage protested sharply.

"Believe what you want," Barricade hissed, claws clenching slightly as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. "You might want to get out of here though before Shockwave makes good on his threat and comes back to finish me off." Mirage was silently agreeing with the Decepticon but something was stopping him from leaving. Part of it was a lingering sympathy for the Decepticon but the rest was the little voice that suggested that maybe Barricade really _was_ related to Jazz.

"Fine," Mirage grumbled. "If you really are Jazz's brother then I need a favor."

"If it doesn't involve getting up then I'm game," Barricade said dryly, finally managing to get the pain under control.

"I need a distraction," Mirage said.

"That could be a little difficult seeing as I'm stuck here but not entirely impossible," Barricade said, a wicked glint entering his optics that reminded Mirage very much of Jazz. Then the glint faded and doubt replaced it. "Or rather I know who you can blackmail to achieve your ends if you're willing to believe something strange."

"How strange?" Mirage asked.

"Depends on your definition of strange," Barricade replied warily, pulling himself up and managing to reach the edge of the cage. Mirage made his way closer, still wary. What Barricade told him had him reeling back with shock.

"You're lying," he accused. "Prime would never..."

"That's what I thought," Barricade admitted. "But you-know-who admitted it himself when I confronted him. Either take it or leave it but whatever you do _get Jazz out of here_."

"I will," Mirage promised, throwing off the shock with difficulty and vanishing without a trace, leaving Barricade alone but with hope.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Thanks to _Starfire201_, _I am Blueberry_, and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I also owe a big thanks to _anonybot _whose very clever idea is beginning to come into play in this chapter! I own nothing


	10. Chapter 10

Jazz never remembered being in so much pain in his entire existence. Every little movement, no matter how small or careful, sent waves of fire like pain burning through his mangled frame. Still just because he was injured didn't mean that he was going to give Megatron what the tyrant desired. Megatron wanted Jazz's memories. He wanted the saboteur's consciousness to absorb before he destroyed the leader of the Autobot's Special Ops. Jazz knew that giving in would doom not only his friends but his brother as well. So he held on. And Megatron's throne room turned into chaos.

At first Jazz thought he had gone over the edge of the looming cliff of insanity. Then, after seeing Megatron's panicked and furious expression, he knew it was real. Red light washed the walls as Megatron ran from the room as if he were running from a demon straight out of the depths of the Pit. Over the blaring of alarms he heard a very familiar voice say, "I can't believe it. It actually worked."

"What worked 'Raj?" Jazz asked tiredly as the mech shivered into existence and began performing emergency patch work.

"Barricade, however he may be entangled in this, told me something. I don't want to believe that it's true but it achieved the predicted affect and..." Mirage trailed off, pausing in his work to really study Jazz. "Primus above what happened to you?"

"Megatron," Jazz said flatly. "Now stop changing the subject. What did 'Cade tell ya?"

If the easy use of the nickname startled Mirage he hid it well, returning to his work as if nothing had happened. "He told me that Starscream and Optimus are bonded," Mirage said very softly. Jazz slowly absorbed the information, realizing why Starscream was so very desperate to keep Barricade from telling anyone.

"I see," the saboteur said after a moment. "This must be a very intriguing tale but it will have ta wait. We need ta leave. But not without 'Cade."

"Hound and Smokescreen are not very far away," Mirage said briskly, standing and stowing his medical gear. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," Jazz drawled, standing slowly. "Ya do good work."

"You can complement me later," Mirage retorted, sounding slightly pleased. "Meet Hound and Smokescreem at the entrance and get out. I'll get your-"

"Brother," Jazz cut in quickly.

"Brother," Mirage agreed with a wry smile. Then he slowly vanished, smile the last thing to go, looking like a very smug Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Thanks to _MissShelz_ (hopefully this satisfied some of your curiosity), _Starfire201_ (no kidding, right ;D), _Riptide2_ (sooner rather than later :D), _anonybot_ (hopefully I manage to do it justice!), and _I am Blueberry_ (It's especially good when it works well!) for reviewing the last chapter! Also a huge thank you goes to _anonybot_ for coming up with the blackmail idea and give me a great grounds to get started as well as letting me use the idea! I own nothing


	11. Chapter 11

Barricade was only vaguely surprised, it was too difficult to work up the energy to be truly surprised, when his cell door flew _in_ and almost hit him square in the faceplate. "A smaller charge would have worked better. It would have been quieter too," he commented as Mirage shimmered into view.

"No one is hearing anything in this," the spy said, helping pull him up. "How fast can you move?"

"Is Jazz safe?" Barricade shot back.

"Safe and, unless he did something incredibly stupid, in the clear," Mirage replied. "My job is to get you to him so my question stands. How fast can you move?"

"As fast as I have to," Barricade said grimly, knowing the true answer the same as Mirage did; probably not fast enough. Still luck was somewhat on their side. Everyone they passed was too distracted by the confused chaos to notice who they were or what they were attempting to do.

Outside the Decepticon in a semi-safe hiding place Smokescreen, Hound, and Jazz waited for Mirage and Barricade to appear. "So how did you end up here anyway?" Hound asked Jazz, surveying the brutalized saboteur with something that was almost curiosity.

"I was betrayed by someone in my own department," Jazz replied. "You'll know who soon enough."

"There they are," Smokescreen said suddenly. "Now let's get you two out of here before something very bad happens."

"Fine," Jazz said almost absentmindedly. "Tell me, who was in charge during my absence?"

"Mirage first until he left to infiltrate the Decepticon base and then the _vain one_, he-who-shall-not-have-ruined-paint, took over," Smokescreen replied.

"Did he know about the rescue attempt?"

"Sure," Hound replied. "He helped organize it."

"Then we'd best get out of here very fast indeed," Jazz said as Mirage and Barricade joined them. "How far do we need to go?"

"Just over that hill," Mirage answered. "But we'd better hurry. For some reason they were ready for us. They aren't far behind."

"I wonder why," Jazz commented dryly in a tone that said he already knew exactly why and the five made their way toward safety. It was only when they were safe in the ship that Jazz allowed himself to relax and truly believe he was safe.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks to _MissShelz_, _anonybot_ (Glad I did it justice and for the Soundwave thing you'll have to wait and see), _Starfire201_ (yes you were), _Riptide2_, and _I am Blueberry_ (it was one of those lines I couldn't resist) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing


	12. Chapter 12

It was a relief simply to be back on the Autobot base. Jazz was glad to have his aches and pains fading away after repairs had been made and Ratchet had told him simply that Barricade was recovering. That left only one little issue for him to deal with; the traitor. Still now that he was back and in command he could afford to wait and led the traitor sweat it out. He waited two cycles until he could see Barricade to put any plan into action.

His brother greeted him with an easy grin, looking better than he had in a long time. "So now that your friend with the cloaking device is done playing the rescuer in the wings are you going back to being a superhero?" Barricade jibed in greeting and Jazz laughed.

"Not quite. I leave the saving the world business to those like Optimus," the saboteur replied. "In all seriousness 'Cade, now that you're well I have something to ask you."

"Shot," Barricade replied with a smirk. "Not literally of course."

"Of course," Jazz returned. Then Jazz told him a name and Barricade's expression turned dark.

"He's here?" The question was low and deadly and Barricade looked as if he would gladly rip the traitor apart with no weapons available to him at all just for the pleasure of doing so.

"Has been for a long time," Jazz replied. "But not for much longer." Barricade laughed, a low cold chuckle that seemed to fill the room. Jazz shook his head and leaned casually against the wall, smirking. Barricade had reacted just as Jazz thought he would and that set his plan into action.

"I know that look," Barricade said, suddenly wary. "You have it on every time you're about to do something incredibly stupid."

"Incredibly stupid? No. Crazy yes, but not stupid. And I do believe it's going to be rather entertaining," Jazz replied, allowing his smirk to widen.

"Does it have to do with You-Know-Who?" 'Cade asked slowly, his red optics gleaming with an almost hungry light.

"Yes," Jazz drawled and Barricade began to grin as well.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note: <span>Sorry for the sporadic updates recently! Only a couple more chapters left of this particular story and then it will be finished. Thanks to _MissShelz_, _Starfire201_, and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing


	13. Chapter 13

It was hardly ideal circumstances but Jazz had to admit he had waited for the ideal moment long enough. The traitor had to go. It was two cycles after Barricade had been released from the med bay and given permission to roam the base. The sunburst red and extremely pain obsessed mech in question was sitting with a group of others loudly flaunting his so called successes when Barricade and Jazz entered the room. It only took a moment for Jazz to get the reaction he was hoping for. "W-what is _he_ doing here?" the mech asked, a look of panic fixed upon his faceplates. "He's a Decepticon."

"Takes one to know one, eh Knock Out?" Barricade questioned casually and the red mech's expression grew even more panicked.

"Seems so," Jazz agreed calmly and Knock Out scrambled to his feet with the energy of someone who is about to be killed.

"There's been a mistake," he sputtered. "Jazz has gone crazy or something."

"No," Jazz replied levelly. "What's crazy is that you ever thought for a single minute that if I survived I wouldn't hunt you down." Knock Out turned and ran.

"You know," Barricade said thoughtfully. "I knew he was an idiot but I didn't think he was that much of one." Jazz only grinned.

That night the pair of them took the late watch. Sitting on the roof under the cover of a stiff wind Jazz could question his younger brother without worry of being overheard. "About Starscream and Prime-" Jazz began.

"True as far as I know," Barricade answered simply. "Starscream may be an excellent manipulator but when he's suprised he's a really poor liar." There was a long pause as Jazz mulled over that information.

"Do you intend to say anything?"

"As if its any of my business who he's bonded to," Barricade said dryly. "I'm staying out of that particular mess."

"Agreed," Jazz concurred tersely with and sharp nod. "This is one secret that is _staying_ secret." Then both of them fell silent as they gazed out into the shadows and the whispering wind.

The End

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> How ironic that this story happens to end on lucky number thirteen. Thanks to _Starfire201_, _MissShelz_, and _Joldino-Sidestreaker_ for reviewing the last chapter as well as _anonybot_ for some of the ideas. I have a tentative idea of a companion story for this about Optimus and Starscream but I'm not sure if anything is going to come of it. If any of you want to mess around with this PM when you post the story so I can see what you've written. Thanks for staying along for the ride!~Sunlight


End file.
